Loyalty
by Bookalohic
Summary: Perseus Achilles Jackson is a man of many secrets after all he is an Agent of SHEILD who for some reason swore that he will never step foot in United States of America. What happens when he is asked to save a country the very country that he hates with all, of his guts by helping the Avengers. Takes place after the Winter's Soldiers and HoH book 4. Story way better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Percy is 22 years old. All will be relieved later in the story. Tell me if you think i should continue or i won't update the next chapter. Thank you. This is my first PJO fan fic **

Slash, slice, duck, roll repeat. Slash, slice, duck, roll repeat. A sliver sword glinted in the light of the dark and eerie gym. The sharp blade moved with so much rhythm and speed that it wasn't distinguishable, just a blur of sliver as it gutted countless punching bags hanging along the ceiling. Each bag was gutted and slashed so bad that dismembered pieces of once punching bags were lying around the ground. Some hooks that were supposed to have punching bags were empty. The sight was horrific yet breathtaking. Destruction and merciless anger could easily be seen in the almost empty gym.

The last and final bag dropped to the floor with a sickening thump. Stuffing was flowing out of the plain white bag like blood. The one who destroyed the gym's utilities hunched over in exhaustion the hilt of his sword rested on his crouched knees, making the blade of his sword stick out. Beads of sweat trickled over the young man as he wiped it from his face he looked drained physically and emotionally. Loud clapping could be heard destroying the silence, the young man snapped out of his revere turning around, sword raised, to see the assailant. His shaggy but short hair was matted with sweat, his jaw set, sword pointed in a ready stance and his defiant sea-green eyes were narrowed.

A middle-aged man in a clean-cut suit walked from out of the shadows facing the young man with a smile.

"It's good to see you too Agent Jackson." The middle aged man said, not at all fazed by a deadly 6.2" man with a sword, ready to kill.

"Either you are a psychopath, a ghost, a sugar induced hallucination, or the real deal" The young man or Agent Jackson said, sword still rose as he studied the man before him. The middle-aged man was short compared to the agent but had an air of confidence that could easily be mistaken for a highly trained operative. He had short sandy brown crown of hair. He had a friendly and familiar smile to agent Jackson. Yet agent Jackson didn't lower his sword.

"Since when did sugar make you hallucinate? "The man said with a laugh at the small memory. Finally Agent Jackson lowered the weapon with a smile.

"Touché, Should have known, you're so damn stubborn that not even Hades will take you." Percy said with a laugh as he approached the man enveloping him in a hug, happy that the man he looked up to, as a father wasn't really dead. "Its good to see you Coulson" Percy said pulling away from the man.

"Its good to see you too, Perce" Phil Coulson, the presumed dead agent, said with a smile.

"I see you couldn't get enough of your favorite student." Percy said with a grin on lips. His green eyes flashed playfully not like a few minutes ago where his eyes looked like a storm of rage and fury.

"Very funny Percy, I came here actually to say…"

"Who died" Percy interrupts Phil Coulson, not missing a heartbeat. Percy was all too familiar with that look of dread that flashed through his mentor's face. It could mean only one thing. It was moments like this that Percy wondered if he was ever in the right business. Loss was something that even the son of Poseidon, the greatest hero alive, couldn't bare to face. He seen too much already in a short time, he couldn't bare anymore but that was the way this job worked. Dealing with loss is in the job description. It was bad enough that he thought his mentor and father figure was dead but actually alive.

"Percy…." Coulson began with a sigh.

"Who died, Coulson" Percy said irritated, not wanting to have an explanations.

"Fury" Coulson says his brown eyes meeting Percy's sea green eyes that were swirling with confusion and disbelief.

"How" Percy says stunned not able to speak any more. It wasn't everyday that you hear the director of SHIELD is dead, let alone murdered. The same man who could singly take down 20 heavily armed men at the same time.

"Hydra" Coulson says with a look of stoniness. Percy ran a hand through his hair in frustration at the news of an old group resurfacing with a familiar name that made him just want to forget his past.

"And this has something to do with me?" Percy says, crossing his arms motioning with hands for the older man to continue.

"I need my top agents who I trust to get on it. Hydra has moles all over Shield."

"Where do you need me?"

"New York" Coulson says with a visible flinch.

"You know Phil I am not going. My condition when I first joined Shield was that I would never go in that messed up country ever again, especially New York. OI don't care that the world is in peril, I am not going." The son of Poseidon shouted angrily, jaws clenched, hands balled into fists. The nearby water bottle looked ready to explode any second.

"Why not?" a voice asked, talking before Coulson could open his mouth. The person who spoke stepped out of the shadows; revealing a girl in blue jeans black boots, blue plaid shirt and a leather jacket. Her wavy black hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She looked Philippines with her light olive skin and warm chocolate brown eyes. She looked out of this world, tough yet beautiful and easy going at the same time.

"Who are you?" Percy says, pulling his sword out of his sheath.

"Percy stand down, didn't I tell you stay in the car." Coulson says angrily looking at the girl with a look a father gives to his irresponsible daughter. At the words of his mentor Percy lowers the sword hesitantly. The girl didn't look terrified at the sight of the sharp and shiny sword even though she was screaming in panic on the inside. She just looked defiantly at Percy daring him to answer her question.

"I am not working with some jumpy newbie Phil. Get Natasha or Clint to do it." Percy says turning to stare at Coulson, ignoring the newbie agent altogether. He was a season operative not a baby sitter for a jumpy newbie. It was obvious she was terrified of his sword.

"Clint and Natasha already have their assignments, I want you to work with the Avengers and Skye" Coulson said, motioning to the female agent, "on finding the location of Captain America and bringing down HYDRA. I need you in New York"

"Why me? For all you know I could be a traitor." Percy said glaring at Agent Coulson.

"You know why. Who better than to trust the man whose flaw is loyalty." Colson answers with a knowing smile. Percy knew without a doubt Phil was right. He was loyal to SHIELD; they were his only family left. The only ones who haven't abandoned him yet. Sure they didn't know much about his past or family lineage or any of his secrets but they took him in at a time where he had no one except for the empty streets of New York and a growling belly. He knew it was a bad idea when he accepted their offer but then again Percy Jackson attracted the bad.

"Yes" Percy said reluctantly. He couldn't say no if he wanted to. Athena was right again, his fatal flaw would be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think like, dislike thought it was awesome or boring. Tell me. Review. **

**Shout Out to: TheWildFiles who reviewed **

**And thank you to those who faved and followed i appreciate your support!**

**REVIEW**

"That's amazing Percy. Here is your plane ticket everything is organized I expect to see you at Stark's Tower. Details are will be in your hotel room. I expect you to have a clear understanding of what is happening and you must work with Agent Skye." Coulson said cutting straight to the point. He was pleased to know Percy was going to help. They needed all of SHIELD's most trusted and best agents on the job. This was a matter of life and death. Percy's brow scrunched processing the words from his mentor. Mixed emotions were swirling inside him like a tsunami. He was happy to see the mentor he thought dead yet upset he wasn't notified, he was after all SHIELD's most high ranking agents. He was mad that he had to a return to a place that brought painful memories and most of all the fact that former family members were practically roaming all over New York, especially McDonalds (his favorite place to eat even though happy meals never really settled in his stomach properly). But most of all he was sad, he couldn't bring himself to be there. Everything there reminded him of them. It killed him everyday knowing that he was alive they were dead, that they will never see the sun again but he will. He cursed the Fates everyday for that.

"As much as I like to travel to New York in a death trap, I would prefer not to. I will arrive by sea if you don't mind." Percy said, rather quickly. He had vowed to the gods he will never step foot in their domain now he was doing the exact opposite. It's one thing to leave a country on a plane to piss off Zeus but it's another thing to arrive in a place you swore that you would have nothing to do with and come by plane. It's suicide. He would prefer to arrive to New York by the sea where he felt safe. Coulson gave him a bewildered look so did Skye.

She stood silently watching the two agents staring at each other like bulls. It was a sight to see. A handsome young man looking disheveled holding a sword like it was second nature, and then the man who was like a father to her asking a man for help.

"Agent Jackson are you out of your mind were in Germany its faster by air." Coulson said.

"I am sorry Coulson but if you want me to arrive to New York alive then I will take a boat. I will be there in less time don't worry. Now I must go I have to pack, especially a lot of weapons. I don't want to be struck by lightning anytime soon. I will see you Coulson and newbie." Percy said with a smirk as he grabbed his stuff, heading out the door. Leaving with a tip of his imaginary hat and a wink. His sea like eyes twinkling with mischief. A look he learnt from the Stoll brothers. He left leaving two agents in the empty gym. One shocked and the other shaking his head in amusement. Agent Jackson was one hell of a guy.

Percy hates New York. Don't get him wrong he used to love this city. It used to be his city. It used to be the place where he had people who loved and cared about him. Now it's a place that holds all the bad memories reminding him he is no hero because he wasn't able to save his loved ones. But the worst part was today was the day, the fourth anniversary of where it all happened, where his life became tumbling down hill.

Percy checked his watch, he had a couple of hours until he had to arrive to Stark's tower for debrief. Coulson had given him a key card and an address for a hotel but Percy couldn't bring himself to check in. So instead he decided to arrive to the apartment. It was still the same with the old rickety brown bricks. The old and breakable fire escapes were still there. Calypso's moon lace still sat there on the fire escape outside his apartment. With a sigh, he walked in. He climbed the stairs hand brushing the hand railing. The cool and rough feeling of the mahogany wood brought a smile to his face. With a heavy heart he grabbed the keys from his pocket, taking it out ready to turn the lock until he heard some noises. It was the sound of clattering someone was inside the sure to be empty apartment. Percy grabbed his SHILED issued gun from his holster, which was hidden from his leather jacket. He then grabbed his ballpoint pen/sword from his pocket just in case. His other sword was in one of duffel bags. He dropped his luggage softly on the floor. He then slowly turned the key in the lock turning the door, gun raised with riptide in his other hand poised to kill.

"Who's there show yourselves, SHIELD" Percy shouted in gruff tone as he entered the familiar apartment. The shelves that were supposed to have cobwebs on them look dusted and cleaned. The floors were mopped and cleaned. The air smelled like fresh lemons and death. It was a strange odor. A figure appeared a few feet from Percy from the shadows. The figure had his black sword poised for a fight. Both figures paused as they gaped at each other. The figure from the shadows lowered his sword.

"Percy" he said quietly astonished.

"Nico" Percy said just as astonished as he stared at the younger boy. The Fates really did hate him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. **

**Shout Outs to: TheWildFiles**

** InParadiseForever**

** Username Not Found**

** HoOpercabethorpernicoPJO**

**Thank you to those who faved and followed. I appreciate your support. **

**REVIEW!**

In all of his life Percy Jackson never thought he would ever see the ever so terrifying son of Hades wearing a flowery yellow and pink apron with the words GIVE THE CHEF A KISS BABY and one of those black hair nets and yellow rubber gloves. It was a sight to see. Percy just stood there gaping at Nico. Words can't describe how he felt staring at the younger boy who was like a brother to him looking like a house wife slash gladiator with his black sword. Nico seemed to have gotten out of the faze of seeing his best friend after 4 years of no contact. His shocked expression turned to one of anger as he marched over to the son of Poseidon and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for, Nico" Percy yelped in more of surprise then pain as he rubbed his head. He then capped Riptide and pocketed his gun as he shot a glare towards his cousin.

"4 years Percy. 4 years that is like 1,460 days. 4 years of no contact not even a chirp. Do you know how many times people wondered if you were dead or even worse? You gave everyone a heart attack. Everyone thinks you're a traitor. For the sake of Olympus Percy you could have at least said 'oh hi Nico its me Perce you know your idiot cousin that was the inspiration for that song American Idiot by Green Day. Well I am calling to tell you I am alive and well.' You couldn't have just called or even IMed. But no, you have to let everyone to think your dead." Nico shouted at the top of his lungs as he waved his arms in the air as he paced the room back and forth, clearly pissed off at his long lost cousin. Said cousin stood frozen watching the boy before him rambling on and on about how worried he was. Strangely enough if Nico was slightly shorter and more feminine and warm looking he could pass for Percy's mother. After his wild rant Nico turned to face Percy panting from the exertion of pouring out all his pent up emotion. He looked at his friend, brother and cousin, expecting him to apologize for being the seaweed brain he is.

"Who knew the son of the god of the underworld could look good in a kiss me apron? I sure didn't," was the only reply Percy said with a grin on his lips. Not at all fazed by the middle finger his old friend gave him as he spun on his heels walking to the kitchen. Percy only chuckled amused by the hand gesture and Nico's reaction. "What no I missed you Percy" Percy asked his cousin as he followed him into the kitchen with his floppy and lazy smile.

"I am quite surprised Nico. You would think the son of Hades would know whether you're dead or not" Percy joked with a smile. Nico of course wasn't fazed by the horrible joke he just glared at Percy and flipped him off again, slightly pissed and annoyed.

"Why are you back Percy" Nico asked. People don't come back to their past life after four years of not even being in the country without a reason and after all this was Percy we're talking about. They're always a reason with a guy like that.

"Missed the traffic and the lovely smell of smoke and drugs" Percy said.

"I am serious Percy"

"I am serious Nico" Percy said mimicking his cousin.

"Percy, take this seriously. Everyone thinks you're a traitor. For Hades sake Percy the damn Gods crowned you as a traitor when you left. Aren't you at least worried? People want your head." Nico said voice slightly rose.

"Of course I know that Nico. I am not here for the fun of it. I am glad I left, you know. I am sorry if you felt abandoned, Nico but I am glad I left. I don't give a shit anymore what the gods think. The can go screw themselves for all I care. Luke was right. The gods don't care there no better than the Titans or Gaea." Percy shouted his temper rising.

"Well you should care Percy. Things have changed at camp ever since you left. Demi-gods want your head on a stick and they won't stop looking for you until it happens. Your more than just a traitor to the stupid gods, its more than that, its personal." Nico said tiredly as he pulled a chair and took a seat at the round kitchen table. Percy stood standing as he paced up and down through tiny kitchen. Being ADHD as always been a pain in the ass.

"What do you mean Nico? You know as well as me I may hate the gods but I wouldn't do anything to sabotage the demi-gods they're family. I am loyal to them." Percy said sincerely as he looked at his cousin his distraught emotions showing in his sea green eyes. They showed so much emotion just like the untamed sea.

"What I am trying to say Percy is that the gods say that you killed Annabeth."The son of hades said sincerely as he watched the man who was a role model to him, lose control.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: i am a bad person. I admit i am horrible person for living you guys with that cliffie. But in my defence i had fun living you guys like that (like i said before horrible person). Hopefully you will forgive me and hopefully this chapter will clear somethings for you or just confuse you. Will see. Oh and i finally watched Captain America Winter's Soliders the plot in this story sort of changed but i think you guys will like it. I know i will enjoy writing this.**

**Shout outs: elena everdeen jackson **

** HoOpercabethorpercicoPJO**

** StormPetal**

** timijaf**

** cooperN13**

** Shalanora**

** Smiley83832**

**REVIEW**

**P.S-Important contest details down below**

"WHAT?!" Percy shouted. His eyes glowed with rage. His hands were curled into fists. A look of complete malice fell upon the demigod's face as he stared at his cousin. Nico flinched at the look even though it wasn't directed to him. He maybe a son of Hades, but Nico was terrified of the scene before him. The taps and pipes busted open spraying water, flooding the small room. Percy turned around tossing the fridge to the floor with a grunt. He punched a whole in the yellow pale walls of the kitchen. Nico just sat there helplessly. He knew better than interfere with the anger of a very powerful demigod. Like the sea Percy's anger was clearly untamed as fire hydrants and other pipes busted open outside. The ground trembled creating a mini earthquake.

"How could the gods say I killed Annabeth?" Percy asked even though he already knew the answer. The gods were harsh blooded. They knew nothing of life, love and death. They never experienced it. The gods were monsters. Monsters are better than the gods. His own father was a jackass. Percy hated the gods. It was because of them he left. He was happy to leave their clutches. The gods could do whatever they wanted and Percy wouldn't care but saying he killed his beloved was reaching a whole new low.

"Percy, calm down, lets have a rational conversation." Nico said trying to calm down his cousin. It wasn't helping as Percy destroyed other kitchen appliances.

"Percy do you think they want to see you like this" Nico shouted hoping his cousin would fine reason. Finally Percy stopped the destruction. The water that was creating a mini hurricane stopped and sunk through the drains. The mini earthquake stopped. Percy dropped down to the floor, panting hard as he hugged his legs to his chest. He wasn't crying there was too much anger inside him to cry. All he felt was pure cold hatred for the immortals in the heavens.

"No they won't." Percy said faintly as he got up from the floor. He dried himself and then walked briskly through the apartment as he exited the apartment building not bothering to say goodbye. Nico sighed heavily; he took off his black hair net and ran a hand through his hair. He may have complete trust and hope in Percy but could the son of Hades really know the truth about Annabeth's death, it was the gods' words against Percy. As Nico tried his best to restore what was left of the apartment Percy was walking the streets of the place he once called home.

With no purpose in mind Percy found his legs moving on its own accord. His legs moved fast in a brisk pace. His hands clenched and unclenched. Percy wasn't in the mood for anything at the moment. His head was burning with memories he wished he could suppress but that's the thing with the human mind you can't forget what you want to forget. He knew that if she was still alive that she would tell him to forget it, to not think about the gods. She would have told him that what matters is what's happening right now not some power hungry jerks, who don't know anything. He wished that Annabeth were right here leaning her head against his shoulder blabbering about something she read on the Internet. He wished he could run his hands in her blonde princess curls. But most of all he wished she were alive on this Earth achieving all her endeavors even if it meant he couldn't touch her. He would do anything to bring her back on this Earth to see the world and make it a better a place just the way she imagined it, but it was out of his called him a hero. All he wanted was his Wise girl. They praised him as the greatest demigod alive. He was no hero. He couldn't save the people who he loved. He could have saved her he could have saved them. Right now all the former hero of Olympus wanted was his mommy and his girlfriend and even Paul. Yet instead he had to wonder the streets of New York alone reminiscing in the past he would rather forget.

_Flashback 4 years …_

_ "Wise Girl we are going to make it, ok" Percy promised as he clutched his girlfriend's hand. _

_ "Seaweed Brain for the gods of Olympus shut the Hades up. Its not like I have a knife protruding from my stomach. I just happened to break my leg and not able to fight. I am not going to die." Annabeth shouted in pain as she glared at Percy. He was worried and of course he would be but it was quite annoying for the daughter of Athena who didn't need to be treated like some old lady (no offense to the elderly )she just injured her leg while fighting with a giant which fortunately was now dust. _

_ "Well excuse me for being worried" Percy argued. Currently they were in a secluded part of Greece patiently waiting for help. War was still going on but Percy was too worried about his Wise Girl to fight at the moment. It was evening yet the scene looked depressing like they already lost the war. One could hear the faint shouts and war cries from the demigods and gods alike. _

_ "Percy you don't need to stay here I am not in critical condition, they need you," Annabeth said trying to convince the hero of Olympus to save Olympus. _

_ "Annabeth I don't want anything to happen to you," Percy said as he stroked her cheek. Annabeth's gaze softened at his intense gaze. _

_ "You are such a Seaweed Brain" _

_ "But you love me anyways" Percy said as he slowly closed the space in between them, pressing his lips against Annabeth's in a soft kiss. _

_ "Mm mm," coughed Apollo as he interrupted the couple. Both reluctantly parted from each other. "I am here to take Annabeth to Olympus to tend to her injuries I am picking up all the injured demigods. Sorry to interrupt" Apollo said cheekily as he gave Percy a not to sly of a wink. The son of Poseidon blushed at the hint. Percy got up helping up Annabeth to her fit to hand her off to Apollo. _

_ "I love you Wise Girl", Percy said to Annabeth. _

_ "I love you too Seaweed Brain. Win us a war." Annabeth said giving Percy a quick peck on the lips. Little did they know those were the last words either said to each other. _

Percy shook his head clearing his head from his thoughts; he didn't need to go back there. After joining SHIELD he forced all thoughts of Annabeth from his head. It was easier when he wasn't America but now it would be harder to not remember the past. The gods the stupid gods told all his friends back at Camp that he killed Annabeth. That was all a lie. He may be many things but someone who killed his girl friend in cold blood was unbelievable. He loved Annabeth. He still did. You can't ever stop loving your first love. Percy sighed as he stared at the two tall gravestones standing side beside. A pang went through his heart as he stared at his mother's and Paul's grave.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson, who would have thought you would be here in the flesh standing in America. The world must be really screwed if you're hear", a vice behind him said with a low whistle. Percy grabbed his gun and turned around to face the person gun raised, ready to kill.

**A/N: Guess who. PM me or write a review of who you think the person is. Undetermined prize. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so you're probably wondering who is the winner. No one selected the right character however, two people were sort of close one mentioned Tony Stark and the other mentioned 'some SHIELD Agent.' So the winners are Gigabyte2598 and One Fandom Is Not Enough The prize is being my OC. **

**I thank you to all those who reviewed and participated. I really enjoyed reading everyone's guesses. There have been some questions about the pairings so i will say that all in the House of Hades was kind of included. That's counts Winter's Soldiers and there is a quote from that movie. The pairing is Percy/Skye Persky or Skyery both are really weird names. So yes there are SPOILER ALERTS FOR HOUSE OF HADES AND WINTER'S SOLDIERS. But you guys should have read the book by now. Anyone excited for the new Spiderman movie I sure am. If anyone as any questions please tell me. So sorry i didn't update so soon. But this is my longest chapter ever so you guys should be proud. THANK YOU!**

**REVIEW**

Percy turned around immediately to face the person gun drawn. He slowly lowered the gun at the sight of the familiar face, annoyed.

"You're one to talk aren't you supposed to be on the run since you pissed off the military," Percy said glaring at the Russian assassin. Natasha Romanoff was one not to mess with her short straight flaming hair and vibrant green eyes that stared into your soul. But neither was Percy Jackson. A pissed and grieving Jackson is not someone you want to mess with.

"Please, run away from those idiots they can't even find their own asses even when you give them directions," Agent Romanoff said with an annoyed huff. It didn't take a genius to know that she hated the military at the moment.

"What are you doing here Romanoff," Percy replied not in the mood to play games.

"Were on a last name basis now, I am hurt. I thought we were besties," the skilled Russian, who could kill a man with her bare hands, said with a hurt expression and a hand on her chest like she was wounded.

"I am serious Natasha," Percy said in a tone that clearly stated 'I am not a force to be reckoned with.'

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You swore you would never enter the country let alone New York and now you're here in the flesh. You didn't even come for Coulson's funeral, your own SO (supervising officer)," Natasha, said equally mad now.

"How did you find out my middle name was Achilles," Percy asked changing the topic. He had felt guilty for not attending Phil's funeral but now it seemed sensible. Why should he visit an empty grave?

"Don't change the subject" Agent Romanoff replied coldly.

"Orders" Percy said finally giving up.

"SHIELD is a terrorist group in the eyes of the government. There is no reason to take orders anymore we have no reason to trust anybody, anyone can be Hydra,"

"I am hurt Natasha, I thought you trusted me"

"Someone once told me you can't trust someone without even knowing their story, even if it's a snippet," **(A/N: A part in Winter's Soldiers where Natasha learns something new from Cap)**Natasha replied knowingly. Percy felt bad but no one was allowed to know his story. It was need to know. Agents of SHIELD live on a need to know basis. That and he couldn't look people in the eye after. We think we need to know about the people around us. But do we really want to know the truth. The truth hurts.

"You know Natasha there is only four people in SHIELD that I trust with my life and would do anything for me. I'll give you a hint only two of those have a higher rank then me," Percy said with a grin. All tension from previous vacated his mind; right now he needed to focus on the future not the past. Natasha bit her lower lip in thought.

"You trust Barton, Coulson, Fury and me. But Coulson and Fury are dead," Natasha said, counting off the names with her fingers. Percy just smiled a knowing smile. It felt good to know more than the Russian killing machine for a change.

"Fury is really dead," Percy said, not believing Natasha for a minute. Since Percy first joined SHIELD he learnt Fury was untouchable.

"Yes he is. I saw his body," Natasha said coolly not hesitating for second. Percy may have trusted Natasha Romanoff with his life but he never trusted her to tell the truth. She could beat any lie detector.

"Don't go lying to m Natasha I will figure it out," Percy said with a smile.

"Is that a threat? "

"I don't threaten my friends. And surprisingly you're on the list," Percy joked. Natasha rolled her eyes. She missed the green-eyed joker even though she didn't show it. Her gaze followed to the gravestones sitting before them.

"I am sorry," Natasha said sit a nod to her head. She sounded sincere. Percy couldn't help but stare longingly at the graves. He missed Sally and Paul more than anything in this world other than Annabeth. When saw them die, he lost all control. He vowed that day to get revenge on the murderers, even if it was the last thing he'll ever do.

"They were great people"

"I bet they were if they were able to put up with you," Natasha joked. Percy turned his back ready to leave and go face Nico he deserved some answers. Percy then turned at the last minute as a thought occurred to him.

"Come to Stark's tower soon. There is going debrief, you'll see who gave me my orders," Percy said.

"I work at Stark's tower" Tasha answered. Percy laughed at the thought of Natasha working for Stark, a man she easily despised. "It's not that funny Hill works there too," Natasha said trying her best to defend her honor.

"Yeah, and my butt's blue. Hill will never work for Tony Stark,"

"Then you better check your butt again my friend." Natasha said with a wink and then left the cemetery just like any good spy would do in any good espionage movie.

Percy just smiled as he shook his head I disbelief. With that he left in the opposite direction after giving a solemn goodbye to his parents. He took a deep breath. He was going to need it; he was going to face a very mad and confused Nico di Angelo. Could you blame him?

* * *

Nico di Angelo was a pretty calm guy who didn't get worked up (or at least not anymore) but today was an acceptation. He saw his cousin after four years of no contact. Said cousin was an alleged traitor to Olympus and a cold-blooded murderer. The gods had announced to both camps a little after the war that Percy had killed Annabeth and murdered his own parents to cover it up. There were a lot of mixed reactions. Some campers were completely outraged with the gods and refused to believe the horrible truth. Some were first shocked and forced themselves to accept the horrible truth. Some claimed they were completely right about Percy (Octavion) and that he truly was Greek scum. However, Nico stood up for his friend. Percy was a lot of things a Seaweed Brain, a Kelp Head, a bad influence, and a really bad role model for the younger campers but Percy Achilles Jackson was no killer. After the Giant War Percy mourned the loss of Annabeth, during that time he and Percy grew close. Nico understood the meaning of loss and helped Percy cope with the pain. In no time Nico's and Percy's friendship grew stronger and unbreakable (they even called themselves brothers from another mother). Together they coped through the pain of the reoccurrence of the nightmares about Tarturus. Percy even knew about Nico's secret and immediately accepted him. For the first time in his life things were going great, his feeling for Percy lessened and instead became feelings of brotherhood. Nico knew that Percy was investigating Annabeth's murder on a 'gut feeling' but didn't think much of it until the night he disappeared without a trace and the gods appearing claiming Percy as a traitor.

After four years of searching and wondering, Percy was back. But the son of Hades knew better. Something was up. He could feel it in bones. The Fates were up to something. Of course he was happy that his cousin was back but Nico knew there was a catch, there always is.

Which was the one of many reasons why the son of Hades sat at the kitchen table waiting patiently for the arrival of his cousin who was blowing off some steam. He obviously didn't look like a guy who murdered his girl friend. But Nico knew there was no proof that Percy didn't kill Annabeth. All the proof was pointed to Percy. Though Nico wasn't allowed to see or speak to Annabeth's spirit he knew the son of Poseidon was innocent.

The door creaked opened revealing the said son of Poseidon he looked far more relaxed than before but then again Nico was never good at reading body language. However, Percy wasn't starting a Earthquake yet so that was a pretty good sign for the son of Hades.

"Sorry about that," Percy said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he took a seat across from Nico. In that moment Percy looked like that slightly insecure sixteen years old who didn't know the true meaning of loss.

"I want answers, no games, no riddles just the plain truth," Nico said, cutting straight to the point.

"You're no fun," Percy said with a roll of his eyes.

"Percy" Nico said in a chastising tone like he was talking to a four-year-old. In a way he sort of was.

"Can't a guy just come back to the streets of his childhood to say hi? Without looking suspicious," Percy said with an innocent shrug. His cousin just gave him a pointed look like he just heard Hades, god of the Underworld, wears pink little ponies' boxers (complete BS, or is it).

"Ok, fine I will tell the truth just promise me you won't laugh or make fun," Percy said looking a bit agitated. He obviously was nervous of what his cousin would think.

"Just spit it out already!" Nico said losing all patience.

"I am an Agent of SHIELD," Percy blurted it out.

"That alleged terrorist group," Nico said in disbelief that his kelp head of a cousin could be working for the government in an alleged corrupted group. Percy nodded his head.

"We just have some traitors who have infiltrated SHIELD," Percy said defensively. Nico nodded his head in understanding. He wanted to ask so many questions but he didn't know what to say.

"How's Hazel doing?" Percy said filling in the silence and he really wanted to know.

"She's doing better. It helps that Frank is there too," Nico said a bit mad that Percy missed so much about his friends' lives.

"I am glad,"

"What happened there?" Nico finally asked, needing to know the truth about Annabeth's death. Percy just stared at his fidgeting hands not willing to look into Nico's dark soul sucking eyes.

"How are you and Chris doing?" Percy asked changing the subject not so subtly.

"Chris and I are doing perfectly fine thank you very much. But don't go changing the subject now," Nico said angrily his usually pale cheeks are tinted pink. Usually Percy would make a joke about the son of Hades blushing like a schoolgirl. However, not today.

"I have to go, duty calls," Percy said getting up ready to leave. He anyways had to go.

"You're never going to tell me are you?" Nico said angrily as he too got up.

"You don't deserve to know," Percy said sheathing his sword and pocketing his gun.

"Don't I have a right to know Percy? You're a traitor to the gods. I should at least know what makes them think like that," Nico says passionately with his face swimming with emotion.

"That's the thing Nico. You can't know,"

"Why"

"Enjoy life while it's lasts little cousin. You don't need to live with the truth. Be happy. You deserve it Nico. You deserve the best. I hope you and Chris live happily. The truth hurts Nico so don't go digging," Percy said his hand on the door knob ready to leave.

"But you have to live with the truth," Nico asked.

"That's how the fates work little brother, don't tell anyone I came. It was nice seeing you. See you on the other side," Percy Jackson said with a salute as he left, closing the door behind him. His cousin just stood there wondering the one thing that many campers have ever thought. 'What happened in the War?'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I AM SO EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO SOON. I want to thank all of you for updating and putting up with me for not updating. I have been super busy with school. I had three exams on three days right beside each other with lots of assignments due that week as well. This month has been extremely busy for me but i should be updating regularly hopefully next week. THANK YOU EVERYBODY!**

**REVIEW**

Tony Stark was a man who despised being out of the loop. It didn't just rock his boat. He needed to know and what he didn't know was always accessible with the help of Jarvis. Yet this time was different. The indestructible and pain in the ass Nicolas Fury was dead. The guy who knew everything and hides it from Stark was no longer among the living. It took Tony along time for the information to process. One week later he is still trying to get the information through his head without freaking out.

When he first heard the news he burst out laughing. That guy couldn't die. It just wasn't real. Saying Nick Fury was dead was like saying that Loki was going to dress up like a cheery princess fairy. Not going to happen. But the impossible did. The stony and untrusting director of SHIELD was murdered. Tony was beginning to expect Loki coming down from Asgard in a hot pink dress with a tiara, wand. And even fake hot pink butterfly wings.

Yet was pissed Tony off was the fact that he was helping and embedding three possible terrorists from the now labeled terrorist organization, SHILED. And they refused to tell him anything He should have been happy was that neither Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff and the great Maria Hill needed him, the guy they could easily kill in a blink of an eye, to survive. Yet though he provided them a safe haven so they could work for him they didn't tell him anything about what happened.

Sure he heard it on news and even spoken to some guys in the military but only very few people knew what happened. Two of them currently were the most suspicious ones. Maria Hill disappeared for a couple of days without contact when he questioned her about it she didn't tell him anything. Now Natasha Romanoff left after getting a phone call. Always be suspicious of the ladies, especially the two who were deadly smart (no pun intended). Not Clint Barton. The guy wasn't suspicious at all. In fact he wasn't even in New York when HYDRA revealed themselves. He was in Greece following up some strange power surges on advice from Bruce Banner, who lived with Tony because you don't abandon your fellow science buddy.

Disrupting his thoughts he hears the sound of the elevator opening revealing the deadly Black Widow she had a grave expression on her face like she was deep in thought. The sight of the coldhearted, fearless ice queen with a look of worry upon her features made Tony feel a bit scared too. But he wasn't a guy to worry it just didn't fit his bad boy image. So he did the only justifiable thing. He made light on a dark situation.

"Did someone break your sweet little heart? " Tony couldn't help but ask as he took a glance at the assassin from behind his newspaper. Natasha of course didn't look fazed by the comment for she didn't have time to even chastise or threaten the vulnerable billionaire sitting on his couch for Maria Hill stepped into the room.

"Is he here," Maria said in a stony cold voice has she enetered the room with her hands crossed over chest with a look of dread apparent on her face. She looked ready to face a war any minute. Natasha looked hesitantly at a confused Tony but answered once Hill gave her a nod of consent.

"He's here alright in the flesh," Natasha said with a look of amusement when remembering the other agent she thought fondly of like a brother a very annoying one. Hill nodded her head already accepting her worst fear yet. When the agent first joined SHIELD he made it especially clear after training that he wanted nothing to do with this country physically and mentally. He would work for SHEILD among the condition that his missions would be anywhere but the United States, and Greece. It was a strange and unique condition but he was one of the most valued agents ever. He was the best some would even argue that he was better than the Black Widow and Hawkeye. The boy was even more insufferable than Stark but he was a born leader.

Yet what worried Hill was that Percy Jackson came back to the very country he despised something was going to happen. It definitely wasn't going to be good.

"Would anyone like to tell me what the hell is happening for a change?" Stark said getting up his bored façade gone. But before anyone could answer the confused Tony the sound of the elevator opened revealing a white middle-aged man in a suit with a young girl with cappuccino skin behind him. The sight of the duo made Maria Hill grin especially when he said:

"Why would we do that? No one likes telling you anything Stark."

Yet the same reaction wasn't true for the others. Tony Stark stared waiting for some hot hooker to come in the room and tell him it was all a dream and that he would wake up with the familiar taste of vomit in his mouth and pounding headache. However, this wasn't a hangover, unfortunately this was real.

Natasha Romanoff just stared with a look of pure disbelief as her hand crept to her leather jacket where laid a small throwing knife. In that moment the assassin wanted to do was wish and pray that the man before her was a killing machine or lunatic. But unfortunately for her a thing like this was supposed to be accepted. She may of thought of Nick Fury as a father but he hid things from everybody. She was no different.

In a matter of seconds since Coulson's arrival he had to duck from a flying knife and a bottle of scotch. To tell you the truth he was relived to have that as a reaction but then again the look on the two people's face before him wasn't something he was prepared for. He could dodge bullets, knives, arrows, alien weapons and even flying bottles of alcohol. However, Phil wasn't prepared for the looks of hurt and pain flashing over the iron man and black widows faces. He couldn't deal with emotions this situation was no different. Yet he smiled anyways. A spy doesn't let his or her emotions interfere with the task at hand.

"I missed you too," he said rather sarcastically but was met with looks of anger. Both Tony and Natasha were enraged. Words couldn't describe the onslaught of emotions thrashing inside of them like a tsunami for they thought their friend and colleague was dead. However, he truly was alive without even telling them what happened. Phil was wrong to fear Percy's reaction he should be peeing his pants for those two especially when Clint and Bruce came from downstairs. Before either Natasha or Tony could say anything or throw anything for that fact, Clint and Bruce interrupted them.

"What's going on? " Clint voiced annoyed that Tony and Natasha were getting into another argument. Normal people would find it terrifying but not Clint he just found it irritating.

"What's all that ruckus for?" Bruce said voicing his fears. But when both laid eyes on the scene before them they just stood there slacked jaw. The tension in the room was so thick that a knife could cut through it but only an extremely sharp knife. Silence was evident through the tower as the avengers stared at a once fellow avenger who was thought dead while Maria Hill sat down in a chair with a perfect bird's eye view of the scene below wishing she had some popcorn to munch down.

For what seemed like hours the silence was soon disturbed with the unison sounds of shouts from the avengers as they shouted at Phil Coulson with all their anger and worry and how they were upset they were left out of the loop from the popular kids (Tony). They were yelling so loud that no one heard the elevator opening except for Skye who stood in the corner watching the scene in awe as she saw so many famous and popular people that SHIELD always talked about. No one noticed the tall figure retreating to the corner beside Skye with an amused smirk on his lips as he asked Skye if she wanted half of his Cadbury milk chocolate bar with buttery popcorn as he pulled out of his leather jacket pocket revealing his sliver sword. You know you're good when you can sneak past the Black Widow's line of vision, Percy Jackson thought amused.


End file.
